


花样年华

by minami_bee



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minami_bee/pseuds/minami_bee
Summary: Katto X Lil ghostAdam X Lil ghost





	花样年华

她也说不上第一次是什么感觉，总之就是稀里糊涂的。那天他们都喝了很多酒，玩得很嗨，凡子最开始和她保持着安全距离——总体来说，除了小鬼主动去招他，他都表现得很有绅士风范——但在两箱百威空瓶都被服务员搬走之后也彻底成为泡影。她坐在卜凡大腿上快睡着，卜凡喝得差不多了，开始大着舌头说话。她知道卜凡有一搭没一搭地在亲自己头发，这其实是一件很不正常的事，毕竟他们只是哥们关系。但她真的醉了，也有点借醉装疯的意思，醉酒的女孩子是可以被容忍一切罪行的。徐圣恩看出来她状态不对，过来问我开车送小鬼回去吧？冬天他染上了流感，这几天一直在点头孢，并没有喝酒。

卜凡很强硬地将他推到一边去，说不不不、不、不用你！我送我老妹儿回去！山东男人讲义气，徐圣恩拗不过他，只好在深冬寒风中目送着自己喝到五迷三道的诸位好友坐上滴滴再去提车，他总觉得不对劲儿，要出事。

事实证明，尽管徐圣恩因为脾气好在他们当中处于食物链底端，但智力水平和第六感绝对是他们中毋庸置疑的顶尖人物。小鬼在车上睡得神魂颠倒，等醒来的时候已经躺在了床上，浑身上下除了羽绒服一件衣服都没少。她知道这是哪儿，她来过好多次，卜凡模特公司给他分配的loft，大部分空间被特殊定制的大床所占据，卜凡太高，市面上的床根本睡不舒服。他赤裸着上身，底下穿条松松垮垮的破睡裤，显得肩宽腰窄后背宽阔，相当具有存在感。小鬼神智不清醒地傻笑着凑过去贴上他后背，把手伸进他的睡裤里。

大怪兽？你醒了吗？她掐着嗓子问，一口咬在卜凡的肩膀上，有点微微的汗味儿。卜凡没醒，他自己就喝了两提百威，睡得状若死狗；但是卜凡的鸡吧醒了，又粗又热，被握在小鬼手中。她想，原来这玩意儿还挺沉的，还会动弹，跟想象中不大一样。她玩的开心，腿夹在卜凡侧腰上，知道自己湿了。她没有过性经验，但是她懂性是什么，小鬼的世界有自己的准则。卜凡被她闹醒了，又或许是不得不醒了，他喉咙嘶哑，一把抓住小鬼作乱的手，说你干啥呢？别瞎摸。

小鬼答我没瞎摸，我知道我在摸你。

卜凡说不行，你19岁小嫚懂个屁。

小鬼说，你也知道我成年了啊，凡哥。

卜凡当然知道她成年了，小鬼十八岁生日他们去网吧排排坐打LOL，他还送了小鬼十八个皮肤。徐圣恩给她网吧会员卡充了599元会费，前台赠送一只巨大无比的毛绒玩具熊，最后由卜凡卖苦力扛回小鬼的学校。小鬼不喜欢玩具熊，但喜欢初夏的五月卜凡背着熊汗涔涔的样子。卜凡指着鼻尖凶她，说你有没有良心！小鬼说，我没良心啊，略略略略略。卜凡说我现在腾不出两只手，不然我肯定打你信不信。小鬼不信，卜凡并没有真的打过她，只是佯装作势罢了。

他们到底还是没有发生什么，卜凡推开了她，径直走进只需五步就能到达的狭窄浴室。小鬼手上还沾着腺液，黏糊糊的。她从床头的大包婴儿柔肤湿巾中抽出一张将手擦干净，直接睡着了。

他们真的发生了什么是在第二天早晨。屋子里除了床连第二个能睡觉的地方都没有，卜凡在他平时打游戏的电竞椅上坐了一夜。小鬼醒来的时候，看他这么一个大傻个子团在电脑桌和椅子中间，睡得很扎实。她去摇晃卜凡，说你到床上去睡吧，我回去了。卜凡迷迷瞪瞪的，说不行，我得送你回去。小鬼说，你别这样。卜凡问我别哪儿样？小鬼说，我讨厌你这样。卜凡浑身上下都疼，脑袋也疼，他说那你说吧，我还能怎么办，我都烦你了。小鬼说，这才是你的真心话，对不对？卜凡说，你今天是故意找事儿吗？小鬼说，是。卜凡说，你真的别这样，我真把你当成自己家的老妹儿。小鬼说，不，你只有灵超一个妹妹。

灵超是卜凡模特公司招徕的小孩儿，天真无邪、屁事儿不懂，抛下了家庭和书本来闯荡江湖。小鬼见过她，仿佛在发光一般模糊了性别感的漂亮面孔和天不怕地不怕的虎逼个性，有机结合成了独一无二的灵超。卜凡说过好多次，我就灵超这一个妹。可他终究还是在便利的时候才将兄妹之称拿出来做他与小鬼的挡箭牌，而事实证明，像他们这样的年轻男女之间，永远有血清素在作祟。

卜凡说，我不想我们以后连朋友都没得做。

小鬼说，那就没得做吧。

于是他们上床。出于身体构造区别，第一次对于女性来说感受因人而异。小鬼知道自己流了很多血，尽管卜凡已经足够的缓慢与温柔，但他们的尺寸实在过于不匹配，小鬼实在太小、太细瘦了，卜凡甚至不敢太用力。她很痛，又很快乐，一边哭一边笑。她是个很执着的人，想要什么就一定得抓在手里。她现在切实地得到了，她无怨无悔。

其他人知道这件事是在两个月后。小鬼有点苦夏，天开始热之后就总吃不下饭，脾气也喜怒无常的。范丞丞约她去吃火锅，朱星杰和徐圣恩作陪，卜凡说自己有事儿来不了。小鬼穿着件破破烂烂的T恤衫，脸色很苍白地瘫在椅子上说今天真是热死我了，哪个神经病想出来要吃火锅。范丞丞说琳琳姐今天不热啊，而且热天不就是要开着空调吃火锅！小鬼不大舒服，懒得和他一般见识，摆弄着手机问卜凡不来？

朱星杰说不来，他忙。小鬼笑了一声，心里想，原来他比她还要避嫌。

这家店铺跟宣传中同样正宗，辣锅汤底是纯牛油的，十分浓香。小鬼吃了两口就觉得恶心，冲到洗手池大吐特吐，心想这是中暑了？朱星杰站在她旁边给她一瓶矿泉水漱口，神情显得有点刻薄，带着探究。他问，你是不是怀孕了？朱星杰比他们年龄都大不少，在娱乐圈摸爬滚打锤炼出了察言观色的技能，生活经验也更为丰富。王琳凯抬头看他，眼睛滚圆、神色惊惶，像只无辜的小鹿。她反问，不能吧？句尾减弱。

朱星杰立刻察觉出了不对劲，他问，你和卜凡怎么了？

小鬼答，我跟他上床了，两个月之前，无套。

你个瓜批你傻啊？！朱星杰骂她方言都冒出来了，恨铁不成钢，等人家回国卜凡是要结婚的人！

我他妈知道！小鬼喊，嗓门震天，震得朱星杰脑瓜子嗡嗡响。我不想后悔你知道吗，她说，我没想要什么，我只是不想要自己后悔。

她垂下头，脏辫儿也委屈地耷拉下来，朱星杰看着她头顶的发旋，看着她从无袖针织衫里露出的两条细瘦的小胳膊，看着一滴水滴在了她的手背。

个瓜批。他说，气得没办法再提出除了无痛人流外更好的意见了。万幸小鬼没有提出任何反对，“我只是想要个纪念，并不想要纪念品”，她说，毫无留恋。

这件事纸包不住火，很快在他们朋友圈子当中传开了，不过孩子的父亲从卜凡变成了小鬼约炮约中奖的陌生男人。她不在意名声变坏，却很怕破坏卜凡的生活。小鬼利用朋友们将自己打造成玩世不恭的形象，却记得第一次有多痛，痛到发誓绝对不会有第二次。

她身体弱，手术之后在医院住了半个月。范丞丞来看她，脸色阴沉，说这么大事儿小鬼你怎么都不跟我说啊？

小鬼左手挂着吊瓶，右手抓着一个硬邦邦的油桃，啃得牙印儿歪歪扭扭，含糊地说告诉你干啥，你个小孩。

范丞丞说，你为什么不要孩子啊，我可以帮你养。

小鬼直接把油桃喷出来，乐不可支地说，说啥呢你，年纪轻轻就想着接盘？

范丞丞站了起来，居高临下地看着她。小鬼知道自己这个弟弟个子很高，但因为平时总是粘着她撒娇，她从来没有意识到。

我喜欢你，他说，不许你这么说自己。

小鬼说，不可能，你是我弟。

范丞丞说，卜凡也是这么应付你的吗？

小鬼被他说中心事，顿时感觉很受伤，可又惊觉她对范丞丞做了一样的事情。被爱的人永远想不到自己可以多么伤人，她不希望范丞丞重蹈覆辙。

你可以有更好的，她说，你瞅瞅你！又帅又有钱！什么样的妹子找不着！

范丞丞说，你还不懂吗，是别人就不行。

小鬼说，我懂，所以不可能。

半晌，范丞丞才说，你就给我一个月的时间，好吗？

小鬼拒绝不了，只能答应下来。她出院之后工作突然多了起来，忙得天昏地暗，范丞丞总是偷跑出来接她，开车带她到处转悠。王琳凯没有谈过恋爱，也不清楚这到底是不是在恋爱，但是和范丞丞在一起总是轻松自在——毕竟他们从以前开始就玩的很好。

有的时候也会遇上共同的工作，拼盘演唱会结束之后范丞丞和她带着助理保镖偷偷溜到附近商场滑冰，范丞丞没有经验，动作笨拙，像第一次凫水的水禽幼崽，向她可怜兮兮地伸出双手。小鬼去牵他，笑得开怀，第二天就成为了头版头条。

八卦杂志发出绯闻前都是与经纪公司先进行沟通后再进行后续的出版发行流程，小鬼知道如此铺天盖地和范丞丞脱不开关系。她倒也没生气，就是觉得范丞丞还是孩子心性。范丞丞不是这么想，他已经买好了戒指和房子，甚至预约好了新闻发布会的场地和媒体。青少年的喜爱热切而盲目，时常会失去理智。

范丞丞和小鬼在一起后，他们嘻哈帮很久没共同活动了，借着绯闻的由头才又将所有人凑到了一块。小鬼很久没见过卜凡，发现他和以前不一样了。并非卜凡变了，而是她变了。当爱情消失了，情欲消失了，一切虚幻的神像都在X光的照射下真相大白，她终于幡然醒悟。

小鬼和范丞丞提了分手，范丞丞说行，毕竟也满一个月了，公关我来处理。

他们以公事公办的态度研究了分手事宜，最终还是决定以不醉不归为这段虚假的感情祭奠。静吧包的卡座在角落，被高大观叶绿植所包围，他们喝调酒，专挑甜的点。范丞丞说，你跟我在一起还喝这么多不怕出事吗？小鬼说，能出什么事？范丞丞没有笑，他不笑看起来就是个不近人情的富家公子。他说，男女之间还有什么事？小鬼说，那可以。范丞丞问，你在可怜我吗？小鬼说，不是，我没有那么好心。

以身饲虎，那是圣人。

范丞丞喝得太醉，已经无法辨别话中的深意。这次他们没有回任何人的家，只是在香格里拉开了个房间。原来人真的醉到一定程度是根本无法勃起的，他们两个浑身上下都光溜溜，面对这个尴尬场面狂笑不止，最后干脆抱作一团睡觉算了。

当太阳直射过北回归线后，北京四五点钟就开始亮天。范丞丞挣扎着醒来，看到小鬼在他怀里睡得很乖，他去亲小鬼的眉头痣、鼻尖、下巴，感觉内心充斥着一种不安定的喜悦。他太快乐了，而这份快乐如同肥皂泡般即将在日光中破裂。他不敢叫醒小鬼，但小鬼自己醒了。

小鬼说，早上好。

范丞丞回，早上好。

小鬼说，下次再也不喝那么多了，我头好痛。

范丞丞说，是啊，感觉昨天的芝华士是假酒。

小鬼说，店里哪敢唬你啊，怎么瞎扯呢。

范丞丞说，因为我也头疼，我喝酒从来不头疼。

小鬼说，真的吗。

范丞丞说，真的。

小鬼说，你知不知道有个特效药对治疗头疼很有效。

范丞丞说，啥，布洛芬吗。

小鬼摇了摇头，在他脸颊上亲了一下。范丞丞当场呆住了，也吓得忘记了头疼。他喜欢主动出击，从没想过自己也会成为被动方。小鬼笑得贼兮兮，眉眼弯弯的，依旧是古灵精怪的样子。

范丞丞问，你什么意思。

小鬼说，你觉得我什么意思。

范丞丞说，我不知道你什么意思。

小鬼说，你什么意思我就什么意思。

青岛人从床上一跃而起，翻箱倒柜地开始寻找手机，小鬼看他光着屁股满屋乱窜差点笑得背过气儿，问你干嘛呢？范丞丞一边把充电线插上一边说，我要通知经纪人和公司改一下新闻发布会的内容！！！来不及了工作量很大你知道吗！！！

小鬼说，啥内容啊。

范丞丞说，不告诉你，你老吓我，我也吓唬吓唬你。

他从包里揪出一个长条黑丝绒的盒子，甚至都没打开就塞进小鬼手里。小鬼翻开盖，里面装着一条硕大无朋的金链子，看起来很像东北社会老铁戴的那种。小鬼说，拜托，我喜欢的hip-pop风格的饰品，不是喜欢真金好不好。范丞丞说，你不懂，下聘要五金，这还不够呢。小鬼说，你个小屁孩也想的太远了。

范丞丞扭头看她，带着青少年特有的执拗：“你和我分手不就是要和我结婚的意思吗？”


End file.
